Sunshine On A Rainy Day
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: THE best SBOC story on  Emily Grace is new to Hogwarts and she is ready to put her past behind her. But can she escape her future too? Can Sirius and Emily Grace ever have a future together?
1. Chapter 1

-x-

Emily Grace was new to Hogwarts. She had been attending Chexit School for Extroadinarily Gifted Witches for the past six years but had been forced to move schools when her father had tragically died of a mysterious magical disease. Her mother had never loved her, having always wished that she had had a son instead of Emily Grace.

Emily Grace sat by herself on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, reading her magazine and stroking her golden retriever puppy dog that she had been allowed to take to Hogwarts with her under special circumstances. Her golden retriever -Muffin- was all she had in the world.

"Right then Muffin," she whispered to the dog, "Let's go to Hogwarts."

The train had started moving, and Emily Grace was in a compartment all by herself. She was nervous that her whole life in Hogwarts would be like this -- Lonely. in her old school, Emily Grace had just the one friend, and she moved away at the age of fifteen. Ever since then, Emily Grace learned never to trust people, and let them in her inner circle.

She had been flicking through one of her old schoolbooks, 'Potions for Those With Prowess', when a sudden noise made her look up. The compartment door slid open, and in walked a tall, blonde boy, followed by two surly-looking boys, and a group of sniggering girls. She guessed they were the same age as she was.

She looked down at her book again. They would get bored and leave soon. With that, one of the girls turned to her friends, then looked at Emily Grace once more. "Come on guys, she's boring, let's find somewhere else."

She watched the boys and the sniggering girls leave, and let out the breath that she was holding, without realising it. She put down her book and closed the compartment door, which they had left open.

She sat down and marked her place in the book. She turned to the window and began to stare out of it. 'Were all of the people at Hogwarts going to be like those guys?' she  
wondered to herself. Then she began to think about herself and what those horrid people had said.

Suddenly she saw a different boy who had stayed behind. He was so pale that he had blended in with the walls. But he was handsome. "Hey baby, how are you?" The boy said and he sidled over to her. She moved away from him in disgust, not buying his cheesy lines for a second. She had high standards and those standards had to be met.

"So... you want to go see a movie sometime-"

"No."

"-or go make out somewhere-"

"NO."

"-or perhaps just cut all the talk and make out here-"

"No-"

"She said no, Malfoy!" Emily Grace looked round. Their eyes met. Time slowed down. Nothing mattered anymore. It was just him. Him and her together in a world of their own.

"Hi..." Emily Grace managed to say. The boy blinked and managed to pull himself out of his trance. She was the most beautiful creature ever seen. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her eyes -- were they grey, silver, or green -- either way, they were filled with a sadness. Sirius just wanted to hold her forever.

"Oh yeah," sneered Malfoy, "Well what're you going to do about it?"

"I can do this!" He said reaching into his back pocket, Sirius pulled out his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus,"

"Thank you," said Emily Grace, blushing and turning away.

"It's ok..." Sirius said, still staring at her as though in a trance. He was afraid that she would turn out to be a figment of his imagination or that he had dreamt of her while he slept. But, no, she was real "W-w-w-what's your name?" Sirius managed to stammer, wiping his clammy hands on his robes behind his back, hoping that she hadn't seen and thought him to be uncool.

"Emily Grace," Emily Grace replied, smiling sweetly.

"Wow. That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. It reminds me of..." Sirius tried to find a phrase perfect enough to describe the perfectness of Emily Grace's name.

"Flowers in spring time?" Emily Grace told him with a warm smile. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes and Sirius wanted so badly to touch those golden locks of hair that it took all his will power not to take her in his arms and never let got.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I... well, I can read minds, you see." Emily Grace said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Sirius said in awe.

"It is?" Emily Grace replied modestly.

"Yeah..." Sirius sighed wistfully. Not only was she the most beautiful being he had ever seen but she was sweet and kind and talented and thoughtful and intelligent. Oh, if only he were good enough for her... but, alas, he was not. He wasn't handsome enough, smart enough, caring enough... he just wasn't. She deserved better than him, not that she would ever even glance his way. But little did Sirius know that Emily Grace had already fallen in love with him.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

Emily Grace stopped outside the Great Hall; she couldn't go any further… it was just… _too much._ "I'm here beside you the whole time," Sirius whispered in her ear and quickly regretted it. Was he being too forward? He already knew he wasn't good enough for Emily Grace! Oh, what was the point of living without Emily Grace's love. Emily Grace knew him; the real him, the him only she ever saw. The kind, sensitive, emotional, poetic and artistic Sirius Orion Black.

The doors of the Great Hall flew open like magic… wait, it was! Emily Grace would have to learn to control her amazingly super magical powers that no-one else had if she were to fit in at this school… and to make sure that no-one found out her deep, dark secret.

Emily Grace took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall. There was a loud clash as one thousand five hundred and fifty six knives and forks fell to the floor in shock. "OH EM GEE!" shouted one Hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," a raven-haired boy said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Emily Grace," James interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Sirius hasn't stopped talking about you since you got off the train," He said with a smile.

"Oh, in that case… my name is Emily Grace but you can call me… Emily Grace!" Emily Grace replied with a perfect blush that complimented her creamy white skin. James took her slender hand and lifted it to his lips.

Emily Grace looked around the Great Hall and her gaze stopped on one boy, sitting at the Slytherin table. There was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning and the boy turned to look at her too. "That's Snape; he's BAD news," James said, shuddering. Snape was staring at her with something she knew all too well… was it lust?

"There must be some good in him," Emily Grace murmured to herself, "I'll make sure you see."

"Oh Emily Grace!" Sirius declared wistfully, "You always bring the best out of people!"

Meanwhile another person was watching Emily Grace with a gaze filled with love and sorrow. Slowly he rose to his feet. Emily Grace's beauty made him simply forget the other people in the Great Hall and he didn't care what people thought because he loved Emily Grace. "Emily Grace!" He called.

Emily Grace turned around and gasped, "ALBY!"

"Yes… it is I…" Dumbledore said and he took Emily Grace in his arms.

"But… you said you were seventeen!"

"Alas, I have lied to you many times. But I love you nonetheless."

"YOU LIED TO HER. YOU BETRAYED HER. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY." Sirius screamed at the top of his voice. Before they knew what was happening, wands were drawn.

"NO!" Emily Grace shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore cried.

"ARGHHHH!" Sirius screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Emily Grace didn't think; she acted upon impulse. She leapt like a gazelle through the air and the spell hit her. Her body fell elegantly through the air and she landed gracefully on the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!" one thousand five hundred and fifty six people shouted out.

"Emily Grace!" Sirius shrieked. He ran back over to Emily Grace. "NO!"

-x-

**Please R&R!**


End file.
